


I'll be here too, okay?

by whatisitkirschtein



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, it's literally all fluff okay, kagami being a bad listener, kuroko being a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisitkirschtein/pseuds/whatisitkirschtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami gets food poisoning and Kuroko looks after him. </p><p>Bed talks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be here too, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> obviously all i can write for these two is pure fluff with a hell of a lot of dialogue

"I told you not to eat food from there Kagami-kun."

"I know."

"I told you that it was no good."

"I know."

"I told you-"

"Dammit Kuroko!" Kagami exclaimed from his position on the bed. "I know that you told me not to eat the food at that shady burger joint because its reputation wasn't the best, but I didn't have any groceries at home and even if I did I was way too tired to make anything okay? I know it was stupid but can you please tell me how stupid it was when I don't feel like complete shit? I know you mean well, but a speech isn't exactly appreciated when I feel like I'm about to kick the bucket any second now."

When Kuroko's only reply was a long blink, Kagami quickly sat up, the action not agreeing with his upset stomach.

"Shit," he cursed, because of both the pain and at what he said to Kuroko. 

"Kuroko, I'm sorry," he said, grabbing a pale hand with both of his own tan ones. "I'm just feeling really shitty and- god that's not even a good excuse- but please don't be mad, I'm really sorry-" Kagami stopped his rant when his boyfriend let out a small laugh. "Kuroko...?"

"Sorry, Kagami-kun," Kuroko laughed, using his unoccupied hand to cover his mouth for a moment as he composed himself. "It's funny seeing you all frantic." 

Kagami gave Kuroko a blink of his own before he ripped his hands away from Kuroko's and lay back down on his bed, turning his back towards his partner. Kuroko could practically see the steam coming out of Kagami's ears and he fought the urge to laugh again.

"You're a real dick," Kagami told him, his voice muffled from where it was hidden in his pillow. "Only a true asshole makes fun of his dying boyfriend."

Kuroko only shook his head, getting up from the chair he had set up beside Kagami's bed. He went around to the other side and made his way into the bed next to Kagami. He smiled when the red head gave no resistance to Kuroko running a hand through his hair; instead leaning his head against the hand. Of course he wasn't really mad. 

"You're not dying Kagami-kun. And even if you were it would have been because you didn't listen to my advice in the first place."

"Kurokooooo," Kagami whined, snuggling deeper into his pillow. "Can we please not talk about this right now?"

"Alright," he agreed, smiling at the look of relief Kagami openly expressed. 

Kuroko continued stroking Kagami's hair, noticing how the other seemed to be dozing off. "I was really worried about you Kagami-kun," he informed, feeling a little bad at the guilty look Kagami gave him in response.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I feel bad that you came all the way over here just to take care of me," Kagami mumbled, wrapping an arm around Kuroko's waist and pulling him in closer. 

"Well I couldn't just leave you here to fend for yourself, could I?" Kuroko teased, gently pulling on Kagami's long locks.

"I would've been perfectly fine," Kagami defied, glaring a little at the smaller teen in front of him.

Kuroko rolled his eyes. "Yes, because throwing up three times before I even got here is _perfectly fine." _At Kagami's blush, Kuroko moved the hand that was on Kagami's hair to his shoulder, massing the muscles there. "It's okay to ask for help once in a while Kagami-kun."__

__"I know," Kagami replied and he couldn't help but feel like he had said that phrase about a hundred times in just that night alone. "It's just that my parents were always so busy with work when I was a kid that I learned to fend for myself. Asking other people for help isn't exactly something I'm used to."_ _

__Kuroko frowned. It wasn't that often that he got to see this side of Kagami. The side that was completely open and vulnerable. It made his heart swell just to think that Kagami trusted him enough to tell him something so personal._ _

__"You probably won't be able to make the change overnight," Kuroko began, looking directly into Kagami's eyes. "But I hope you know now that it's okay to ask for help when you need it. You have our peers, our senpai, teachers... They'd all be more than willing to help you."_ _

__"Would you?" Kagami inquired. Kuroko looked for any hint of teasing or anger on the other male's face, but found none. Just a look of complete curiosity and hope. Kuroko was half sure that Kagami was purposely doing that just to get a rise out of him when he remembered that Kagami was too kind hearted to do such a thing._ _

__"Of course. I'll be here to help you as soon as you need it," Kuroko disclosed before he let a smirk settle on his face. "I'll even be there when you don't need or want it."_ _

__Kagami let out a laugh then._ _

__"Thanks Kuroko. And... when you need help, I'll be here too, okay?"_ _

__Kuroko nodded, a smile on his face. He realized that he was never as expressive as when he was with Kagami. "I appreciate it Kagami-kun."_ _

__The two laid in silence for a few moments before Kagami let out a large groan. Fearing that something was wrong, Kuroko rose up._ _

__"Kagami-kun, is everything okay? Do you need to throw up again?" Kuroko was in the process of getting ready to leave the bed to get the bucket when the arm around his waist pulled him forcefully back down._ _

__"I'm fine. Just wondering when the hell we got all emotional and sappy like this."_ _

__"Who knows," Kuroko sighed, pushing Kagami onto his back so he could lay on his chest, listening to the steady heartbeat. "To be quite honest Kagami-kun, I hope that it does not end anytime soon."_ _

__"Yeah," Kagami muttered, wrapping both arms around Kuroko. "Me too."_ _

__Silence enveloped them once again, and Kagami was on the verge of sleep before Kuroko spoke up again, albeit quietly._ _

__"Goodnight, Kagami-kun."_ _

__"Goodnight, Kuroko."_ _

__"...Don't throw up on my head."_ _

__"No promises."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> i'm finally on summer break so if you have any prompts for me feel free do drop them off in my ask at my [tumblr](http://whatisitkirschtein.tumblr.com/)


End file.
